Intrigue in Japan
by Bunctious
Summary: Lia Arber goes to Japan! She falls down a well! She meets the son of a demon lord! Stuff happens! You get the idea, dont you?


**Ok I deleted the other chappies cuz they sucked… I hope this one isn't as bad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IY!

* * *

**

_I have to stop… and catch my breath, or I am going to get nowhere! Yet she still kept running, mechanical. I am being silly… it's not like he's gonna know that I'm gone until dawn. At the least. Slowing her pace she plopped down on a large mossy rock, the castle no where in sight. She couldn't stop trembling, and all she could hear was her heavy breathing and her heart hammering away at her chest. Suddenly, blood turned cold and blue eyes widened. No… Small voices in her head screamed at her to get up and run, run anywhere just to get away from… him. In a matter of seconds she was up on her feet and running through the bush. A sea of grey and blue shaded sprouts was all that was in her view, and where the sea ended a line of trees began. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can…_

Lia was squished between her aunt and uncle on a 11 hour plane trip. Sighing, she let her head fall back onto the cushiony chair and stared up at the dull grey ceiling, thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks. Her aunt (who was actually her mother's cousin) and her husband always went on a two month trip to some far away country. Lia had always wanted to go to France… Or Japan. So when she heard that they had bought a two way ticket to Tokyo for her, she of course freaked, screaming and jumping… the works.

The almost fifteen year old was her cousin twice removed favourite well… cousin, and since her and Anastasia were so close they liked calling each other aunt and niece. She and her husband, Souta, were very young only about 25 so they were very fun to be around. They would be staying with Souta's sister and her children and her husband AND her mother. Luckily Lia knew how to speak Japanese, so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings or drama. Her mother, being an English teacher traveling Japan and all would have to know the language. Lia had always been interested with the Japanese so of course her mother taught her from a young age to speak it.

She didn't know what to do first when she got there because there were just too many things to do, to taste, to see! The only way she could really describe how she was feeling would be like an obese child waiting in line for some Chinese buffet.

"Argh…" Lia moaned. She was so bored it wasn't funny.

"What's the matter, sweet-pea?"

Anastasia poked her head out from the book she was indulging in.

"I'm just so BORED!"

"Hush, you'll wake Souta…how about we talk about what you want to do when we get there, or what you think of the trip so far."

Lia thought about it. Really, the only thing worth thinking about on the plane trip so far was that a fat man dropped his banana and couldn't bend over to pick it up, so he just left it there.

"I would definitely like to go to the Tokyo Tower…oh and that Imperial Palace thingy! And some museums and temples are a must see."

Anastasia just laughed. "How about I order you some pie for a midnight snack, does that sound good?" Lia nodded her head, and smiled.

_I can't believe it…I, Lia Arber, am actually going to Japan!... And going to eat that delicious looking pie. Mmm… Pie…  
_

* * *

"Yeees!" Yawning Lia stretched her arms, and legs. "I am finally off that stuffy aircraft…" 

Lia's deep azure eyes scanned her surroundings. Very clean, and bright… a long rang of glass with people watching the planes coming and going. Souta was complaining about how he had had it bad on the ride, even though he was asleep for a good portion of it. Carefully sitting down onto a cushioned seat, she starred at the speckled floor. Her eyelids drooped, boredom taking over. "AIE!" A sharp exclamation made her head jolt up. Souta had dropped his bags onto the floor and mumbling something about how he lucked out with the weird sister. An older woman with ebony hair tied into a bun was laughing her head off with Anastasia. _I wonder if this is Kagome…_ Getting up, she walked towards the little group feeling slightly shy.

"….Yes, my second daughter is around the same age as your Lia."

"Where is Lia anyways?" Souta turned and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, we've found the little hermit crab!"

Kagome stepped forward and hesitantly held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lia."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too!" Trying her hardest to give her biggest smile, she shook Kagome's hand. Souta's eyes quickly looked to the face of his watch.

"We want to get into Tokyo by 9, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome looked towards Lia. "Ready to go?" The young girl nodded. "Alright, off to my car!..." They all picked up their bags, Kagome and Lia walking side by side.

"You will get Suteki's room. She is about your age actually…"

* * *

Woohoo! It's done! Sorry if it was badly written and boring. :(


End file.
